


"I Love You," that's all she wrote

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sad, Song Inspired, angsty, ish, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi looks back on her relationship with Emily in preparation for losing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You," that's all she wrote

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters and this is not for profit. Just like making myself cry.  
> Title is from The Lumineers- Ophelia.

A piece of paper lies on a pillow. A soft breeze blows. Tears drop.

 

In literature, everything is present. Naomi is meeting Emily for the first time. She’s kissing her. They are falling in love. Steadily, hurriedly, determinedly, confusedly.

 

Naomi’s hand wraps around Emily’s, and it isn’t a way to claim her, but to remind her that she’s there. That she hasn’t left. Emily kisses Naomi’s cheek, brushes away her tears. Holds her, and that’s enough.

 

There’s lust, too. Naomi presses Emily up against a wall, kissing her everywhere she can reach, stretching to kiss where she can’t. Emily pushes Naomi to the bed, kissing her neck in a way that is frantic yet caring at the same time.

 

Emily yells at Naomi. It’s for little things sometimes, things that result in long angry arguments, but always end in hugs and apoligies. Always end with Naomi waking up with her hand in Emily’s, legs intertwined.

 

Every day, both girls swear they love each other more than is possible, but the next day, it’s even more. Sometimes at night Naomi burrows her head in Emily’s neck, clings on to her, even though there’s nowhere to fall.

 

And then comes Emily’s decision to leave for photography school. Naomi is happy for her. Happy she’s found something. But scared that she won’t. Sometimes it feels like loving Emily is all she has, and it’s exhausting at times, but she would never trade it for anything. She’s her home, her space, her safety.

 

Emily decides to leave for the airport in the middle of the night, so she and Naomi aren’t forced to have a long goodbye. It’s not too long. She’ll visit. She’ll be back for good so soon. It doesn’t stop Naomi from crying, softly at first, then harder, when she reads the note Emily has left.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
